Return to Hogwarts
by kristenann
Summary: There is a repeating year and Hogwarts decides to celebrate by inviting its past student to the castle to spend a year living just like while they are at school. New adventures, friendships and lessons, how will life ever be the same? Or will it change fo
1. Letters from Dearest

A/N: I came up with this idea of a story while doing the washing up! hehehe. Isn't that funny; well anyway I got on the computer and started writing instead of doing my drama essay. Naughty me. **laughs** so let me know what you thinks.  
  
Notice: I've finally given in; I'm looking for a Beta. I've always known my spelling and grammar isn't flash, but when I got my English essay back and I got a C because of my spelling I began to think. Shudder, what about my writing. So here I am asking if anyone would like to my beta? Please please, on one knee begging. Yes well if you would like to be, please email me.  
  
Disclaimer: Does not own anything.  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter one: Letters from dearest  
  
Hermione Granger stood in the kitchen of Gimmauld Place, which was where she lived. After her Best friend Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Volemort and had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he invited Hermione and his other Best friend to live with him. They both, of cause accepted with great happiness and Harry was ecstatic about living away from this dreaded Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Grimmauld Place was make liveable and just bearable when it was used as the secret headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix, but wasn't all that nice. When the Golden trio moved in, Hermione had taken charge beautifying and that was something she did well. By that time all three Hermione, Harry and Ron were accepted as Aurors for the Ministry of Magic. Life was looking good for the Golden Trio. But of cause something always had to go wrong, even thought it was only a small thing by all means. They got through it rather well and life began to live normally again. A year out from Hogwarts and another addition came to the family, Ginny Weasley, who also began training as an auror. So years passed and life was fantastic.  
  
It was 5 years out from Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione and 4 years for Ginny. They were at the age of 22 and Ginny who had just turned 21.  
  
The Golden trio plus Ginny were all in the kitchen, all were looking very tired. Hermione was making the dinner, Harry was at the table writing on some parchment, Ron was staring absently and Ginny was dozing with her head of the table.  
  
"Ginny," muttered Harry raising his head from the parchment, "she's fallen asleep."  
  
Ron snapped out of his stare, "Well she been working non-stop without sleep for the last three days."  
  
"So have I," snapped Harry back clearly annoyed, "But I'm the one doing the paper work."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to answer back, but Hermione was too quick.  
  
"It doesn't matter now does it;" she said coldly, "All that matters is that we caught those Death Eaters."  
  
Both muttered a 'yes'.  
  
"And why are you doing the reports now anyway Harry?" continued Hermione, "We have a 3 month break!"  
  
"I like getting them finished," retorted Harry, glaring at Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed, "You weren't like that at school were we."  
  
"Well that was school wasn't it, this is a little more important," Harry said coldly.  
  
"I remember in 5th year I bought you those talking homework planners!" Hermione answered back, ignoring Harry's glares. Then Ron laughed.  
  
"I remember them! Gee that brings back memories, makes you wish you were back at Hogwarts Hogwarts."  
  
"Yea it does," Harry said, loosing the coldness, "Back to Gryffindor, Quidditch, House points, the adventures we had."  
  
"The Library," Hermione sighed.  
  
"How'd we know you going to say that?" said Ron grinning.  
  
"Well it was a rather good library you know..." argued Hermione.  
  
"Yeah yeah," muttered Ron, "what I wouldn't give to be back there."  
  
"There's bound to be a reunion on of these days, it is 5 years you know," Hermione said turning back to the stove.  
  
"5 years! The times just passed quick smart," Harry said while sucking on the end of a quill, "Urh, I can't think." He waved his wand and the parchments were gone.  
  
"That's good," Hermione said turning back, "Because dinners ready." Hermione waved her wand and the table set itself, then pots and jugs flew to the table.  
  
Ron and Harry launched themselves at the food, Hermione crumpled her nose up.  
  
"It looks like you haven't eaten in a year."  
  
"Fells tyke it dwo," Ron said with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Oh Ron! You are 22 years of age, I would have thought you'd grown out of that by now," snapped Hermione.  
  
Ron ignored her. "Gin's you want some food?"  
  
"Leave her Ron, she's dead tried. Poor thing hasn't slept in a week; she fell asleep at work as well!" Hermione said turning to Ginny.  
  
Ron merely shrugged and continued eating. They must have sat there  
eating for two  
hours, only because they all were too lazy to do anything else.  
Finally Hermione  
began washing up and the others began a game of chess. Ginny remained  
asleep.  
  
There was a loud hoot from above, all three looked up and saw a brown  
barn owl fly  
into the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, it wasn't  
from the  
Ministry of Magic because their owls were not so ruffled looking. The  
owl dropped  
four letters, which magically flew to the addresses and left. Both  
Hermione and Harry  
caught theirs, while Ron's landed on the floor. Ginny's hit her in the  
head, awaking  
her.  
  
"Draw ye swords you rotten scallywags," she said stupidly.  
  
Everyone ignored her as they were reading their letters. Hermione gasped and dropped her letter.  
  
"What? What is it? Family killed? Curse, unforgivable?" Ginny said pulling out her wand.  
  
"No no Gin, nothing like that," Harry said staring at his letter.  
  
"Then what? Goblins gone a rampage? Death Eaters taken over Diagon Ally?"  
  
"Jeaz Ginny, you work too much!" said Ron, "You're getting like Mad-Eye."  
  
Ginny looked clueless, but then Harry tossed her the letter. She sat down and began to read it.  
  
"Wow, it's like Dumbledore heard what we were saying!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"How mad is this," said Harry grinning.  
  
"I can't believe this," burst out Hermione, "but how are we ever going to get out of work for that long. I mean we're aurors!"  
  
"Trust you Hermione to ruin the moment with saying that," Ron said sourly.  
  
"It's not my fault I look forward is it! Honestly, if I didn't do it where would you be?" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"We'd be having a lot of fun...." Ron began.  
  
"You'd both be in deep shit! Who thought about the situations at school? Me! The Philosophers (Sorcerers for the Americans) Stone, I was the one who put it all together. Got us to the stone. The Chamber of Secrets, I found out that it was a ba...."  
  
"But you always stopped us from doing fun stuff, kept us indoors to do homework," Ron shot back.  
  
"I...." Hermione started, but was cut of by Harry.  
  
"Do you guys always have to do this?" the always was stressed, "I mean, at school this is what you guys always did...."  
  
Harry was cut off by a excited scream from Ginny, "OH MY GOD..."  
  
"Gee you're only a little slow reader aren't you," Ron said glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Well you would be as well if you just woke up as well," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't start," said Harry loudly.  
  
"This is fantastic! Back to Hogwarts!"  
  
The letter read,  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Conded. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear ____________,  
Every 1000 hundred years or so, there is a period in magical time that a year repeats itself. Traditionally in the magical world, the year is spent as a year of relaxation. The laws are written to include this year; meaning that is taxes and etc are ignored. Professor Dumbledore has decided that year is going to be special one and invites you to spend at Hogwarts repeating what ever year you were in. After a lot of thought, certain years were put in a magical hat and drawn out. This letter informs you were involved in one of the years and is invited to Hogwarts. The graduating year is 1996; please work out what year you are in.  
  
This year will re-create the year you spent at Hogwarts. Everyone will attend classes, clubs and teams, house points will be awarded. Students with extra abilities will also go back to them.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 32 July.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
There was a loud CRACK making Fred and George Weasley appeared.  
  
"See you've got the letter," Fred said helping himself to the dessert on the table.  
  
"You going?" asked George following his twin.  
  
"Of cause we are," said Ron, following his brothers.  
  
Hermione glared at him, which he noticed.  
  
"But Hermione thinks we shouldn't because we're aurors..."  
  
"I didn't say that, I said it would be amazing if we got the year off..."  
  
"Didn't you read it through Hermione?" Fred said, "The whole year is repeating itself, nothing matters..."  
  
"But it won't stop the last of the Death Eaters will it! What about your shop..."Hermione said.  
  
"Ahhh Hermione come on, I've already talked to Dad. They're letting the one's who were still at school off and that is only a few remember," said George pulling out some fire whiskey.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Think about it later Hermione, come celebrate! It's a once in a life time thing," George said while poring some drinks.  
  
"Oh fine! Now give me some of that...," Hermione said sitting down next to Fred.  
  
"Mione are you sure? You know what this stuff does to you," said Harry unsure.  
  
"Not as much as this stuff." Hermione waved her wand and some more magical alcohol appeared. The twins gave a cheer.  
  
"Good on ya Mione!"  
  
Thus began the nights drinking session and by then end of it, everyone was faceless. Half way through Angelina Johnson, Katie Spinnet, Alicia Bell and Lee Jordan dropped off to celebrate, they also ended up faceless. The evening was an eventful one. Ron and Harry kissed all the girls and ended the night accidentally kissing each other. It was lucky no one could remember it, because both Harry and Ron would have jumped of a bridge.  
  
***The next day***  
  
Hermione woke with a groan, her head hurt. She sat up and looked around; she had been using Ron's foot as a pillow. Harry was sitting in a chair, a bottle of firewhiskey in his lap. Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia were lying on the floor very close. Lee and Katie were on the table. Hermione shock her throbbing head and accidentally hit Ron in the hair; his yell woke everyone who began groaning. Harry had dropped his bottle which smashed. Very quickly Hermione repaired the bottle and preformed a hangover cure on everyone.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," muttered Fred.  
  
"Yeah you saved us from a day of pain," agreed Lee.  
  
"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts," said Angelina, "We'll beat those Slytherins in Quidditch again."  
  
"Quidditch, I can't wait to get to back to that," muttered Harry.  
  
"Wait!" said Ginny, "I'm in my 4th year."  
  
"Yeah so? The Triwizard Cup was on then...." said Ron.  
  
"No Ron you prat," Fred said catching on, "You're in 5th year, do you remember what happened?"  
  
"How could we forget," said Harry darkly.  
  
"Ohhhh," exclaimed Hermione, "Umbridge was there and she banned you guys from Quidditch."  
  
The pin dropped.  
  
"I hope Dumbledore doesn't follow that," said Angelina, "Those beaters were hopeless, but ohhh sorry Ginny, you were still good...."  
  
"It's ok, Harry should get the chance," muttered Ginny.  
  
"Well let's get cracking!" exclaimed Fred, "Packing to do, we've only got two days."  
  
And with that Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina and Alicia disappeared with loud cracks.  
  
"Two days!" exclaimed Hermione, "that isn't long. Let's get packing, I wonder if I still have my robes?"  
  
All four bounded upstairs and into their bedrooms.  
  
Hermione went into her room and levitated her trunk to her. There she opened it and found all her old school stuff. Hermione pulled out her things: grey socks, many ties, a few jumpers, black robes, white shirts and some grey skirts. Hermione pulled out a skirt and examined it. It was positively tiny; she didn't wear them that short! It must be one she let Ginny borrow. Looking again she found her Gryffindor house clothes and her pride. The prefect and head girl badges. Hermione grinned; being Head Girl was the best thing. Your own common room, no curfew, unlimited allowance to the restricted section. But it also had it downs, the Head boy. Everyone thought Harry would be the one to get the badge, but Dumbledore had other ideas. To keep his mind on the events later in the year and instead made him Quidditch captain with special abilities. Draco Malfoy had been Head Boy and Hermione was stuck with him for a whole year to live and work with him. In all they worked civilly with each other for most of the year, but always had the occasional yell or duel.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ginny, placing her head through the door, "Come out here, Ron and Harry are in their 3rd year robes!"  
  
Hermione raced out to the hallway to find a giggling Ginny and two boys in far too small clothes. Ron's shirt was very tight and Harry's pants were extremely high up. He bent over to pick up his fallen badge and heard a loud ripping sound. The pants had ripped all along the seams down below. Ron doubled over in fits of laughter, only to have the same thing happen to him. Ginny was crying from laughter and Hermione followed suit.  
  
"Right, well I've had it," muttered Harry and with a wave of his wand, was standing in red boxers. Ron did the same, but had orange boxers on.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Much of the day was spent packing all their things, fixing the robes and repairing the books. Hermione went off to work to officially ask if they would go and got a big yes. There were others who were staying. The next day, only one day until the train left, Fred and George dropped over to inform them that Oliver Wood was given special permission to come.  
  
"We'll have the whole team back in action!" Fred announced happily.  
  
Ron looked a little down-heartened to this.  
  
"Ah don't be down lil bro," George said cheerfully, "Our informants tell us that Dumbledore is planning twice as many matches, so you can get a go!"  
  
This cheered Ron up a whole lot. The night before the department, Hermione was up preparing everything. She fussed over everything, but her job was taken over when Mrs Weasley stopped off.  
  
"Oh Ronnie darling bring me your robes so I can iron them, you two Ginny, Hermione and Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley said hurrying over to them.  
  
Knowing better to object, they gave all their robes over. Fred and George came over again with there things, knowing that their mother would iron their clothes. Once they came, they brought very exciting news.  
  
"There are only going to be 3 of the 14 Head Boy and Girls there. From what I've heard a few are using this repeated year to relax with their families, some others work calls them to be there and one poor person is in St Mungo's."  
  
"Who are the 3?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well you and Ginny of cause, but we haven't been told the other one," answered Fred handing over his robes.  
  
"That means we have a chance Malfoy won't be there," said Ron brightly.  
  
"But to you luck, he'll be there," muttered Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next day came soon enough and Grimmauld Place was buzzing with activity. But by 10:30 everyone was ready.  
  
"Well this is far less stressing," said Mrs Weasley, "We can actually get there without travelling through muggle transport. Now that we can apparate! Well let's get cracking."  
  
Loud cracks and pops filled the house, which was left empty once more. Platform 9 ¾ was filled with fully grown witches and wizards all chatting with one another. Hermione, Harry and Ron saw all people they had seen in a while. Fellow Gryffindors Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, whose was accompanied with Ravenclaw Twin sister Padma. There was Neville Longbottom, whose Grandmother was still fussing over him. Behind them was a person that made Hermione smile: Neville's mother was sitting in a muggle looking wheel chair smiling distantly.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron!" said Neville cheerfully as they came near each other, "Good to see you!"  
  
"Great to see you too Neville," answered Ron.  
  
"Mum, come here, I want you meet a few people," Neville said turning around. His mother was wheeled to him by a sweet looking witch. Alice Longbottom still looked quite ill, her wispy white hair fluttered with the wind.  
  
"Mum this is some of fellow Gryffindor housemates, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," Neville said grinning.  
  
Neville's mum looked absently in their direction and broke into a smile.  
  
"Nevie darling has told me all bouts you three," she said softly, "I thank you deeply for being there for him..." She broke off in to small mutters.  
  
"She err...does that sometimes. The healers found a way to lift the damage, but they couldn't sure it completely. Not that I'm complaining," Neville said quietly.  
  
"That's great Neville, but your Dad....?" asked Ron uncertainly.  
  
"He's finding to be a little harder, but they will get there," said Neville glancing at his Mum, "Well I better see them off, see you on the train."  
  
Soon after that the Golden entered the train and found a compartment. Harry and Ron put their trunks away and went to help Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"We could have used magic," said Hermione sitting down and taking out Crookshanks, who curled up in the corner.  
  
"Well it's done now," muttered Ron, who went to check on Pig. Ginny let out her tiny purple cat, which she had named Aura; Harry feed Hedwig. Some 15 minutes later and the train was off, a cheer went up in the train. Oliver Wood walked into the compartment 15 minutes later, followed by the old Quidditch team.  
  
"Harry!" Wood said happily, "Was so proud when Dumbledore let me come back, we've the winning team back. I can't wait to kick those Slytherins ass's again!"  
  
The rest of the train ride was left to chatter, with many people dropping by. Harry and Ron left to get changed, while Hermione and Ginny got changed there.  
  
"Whoa!" announced Ron as he and Harry came back, "Was your skirt ever that short Mione?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Well I have grown a little..."  
  
Hermione stood there with a tiny skirt, tight white shirt and tie. Instead of the ugly knee socks, Hermione wore some stockings. Most girls dropped the socks in their 5th year. On her shirt were her badges gleaming in the sun.  
  
"Hey did we ever find out who the other head was?" asked Hermione, but everyone was saved the chance to answer, as he walked through the door.  
  
"That would be me," growled Draco Malfoy.  
  
The one and only Draco Malfoy stood tall in the door way. His white-blonde hair was longer and was swept around his proud face. His two bodyguards were no where to be seen. The Head Boy and Prefect badges were proudly on his robes.  
  
"Well well well Potty, Weasel King, Weaselette and Mudblood," he smirked, "Thought you could get rid of me that easily? I think not, couldn't give up the chance to torment the Golden Trio once more."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Actually I'm here for a reason, wouldn't come near here otherwise."  
  
"Well what is it," snapped Ron, who ears were going red.  
  
"Slow down Weasel King," drawled Malfoy, "I've come to get Granger."  
  
Hermione stood up, but was quickly surrounded by Harry and Ron. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Why should she go with you?" said Ron glaring.  
  
"Because she happened to be Head Girl and I, don't you forgot got Head Boy," smirked Malfoy looking straight at Harry.  
  
"Actually Ginny here is Head Girl to..." started Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore wishes Granger to take the role, simply because both of us are here," Malfoy said simply.  
  
"Fine," said a muffled voice from behind the two boys, they parted, "I'll go."  
  
"You sure...?" asked Ron.  
  
"Look Ron I'm 22 years old, I think I can handle Malfoy here. I did spend a year with him," snapped Hermione, "see you later." And left grabbing her jumper and robe.  
  
Malfoy followed quickly behind her; people out of the compartments watched them walk.  
  
"I've been told we need to live together again," said Malfoy.  
  
"Well that's going to be interesting," muttered Hermione, Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Are you going to insist on the first name calling again?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am, we need to set an example...Draco," Hermione struggled to say. Back in their 7th year, Hermione insisted that first name only was the right thing to do. But of cause this didn't always go to plan as the loud fights they had turned into rude names for weeks later.  
  
"What about those little conversations we used to have Hermione, are we also continuing them?" Draco said smirking.  
  
"That remains to be seem Draco," Hermione said coolly, "Anyway what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"That you are the sole Head Girl," he said, "but seeing as I still made Potter and Weasley protect you, I couldn't help but take you and piss them off more. Just like the good old days."  
  
Hermione glared at Malfoy; he always did this in their 7th year. Harry and Ron couldn't stand that Malfoy could take their Best Friend from them and they couldn't do a thing. It seemed this feeling stayed with them.  
  
"Smart Draco," Hermione spat, "Now if you don't need me any further, I'll be off. See you in the common room."  
  
Hermione left, leaving Draco smirking.  
  
A little while later Hermione entered the compartment again. Ron and Harry stood up protectively like Big Brothers; Ginny just continued playing with Aura.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"I'll pound his face in if he even..."  
  
"Ron! Harry, Draco did nothing. We wanted to talk about err... the Head Boy/Girl thing," Hermione said sitting down, helping herself to a chocolate frog.  
  
"Draco is it now," Ron said roughly.  
  
"Don't be thick, I insisted on first name status long ago," Hermione snapped.  
  
Most the train ride was left in a small chatter. The train began to slow and a magical voice came across the train.  
  
"The Hogwarts Express hopes you have an enjoyable time. We are asked to remind that you to act out the particular you are ment to be in. Good evening."  
  
The doors opened and the ex-student's filed out. Once out there the familiar 'firs' years this way' sounded across the small station.  
  
"Hagrid!" cried Harry.  
  
"Harry, good ter sees yr'. Yr' ter Hermione Ron and Ginny," he roared, "See yr' at the castle. Work ter do."  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the 'horse-less' carriages; most people ignored the fact that there skeleton like black horse there or better know as Thestrals. All four used to not see them, but now they watched them closely. In the war all four were there and saw many people slain on the battlefield. The sight of these things brought back so many life-like memories.  
  
They climbed silently into the carriage, which strongly smelled and set off. They were off, through the gates and stopped at the stone steps. They walked up the steps and in to the Great Hall; chatter was loud. Some girls were crying at the sight of lost friends, boys were shaking hands and exchanging laughs. So very grown up. That was until a certain stern looking Professor came out.  
  
"Into the Hall! Into the Hall!"  
  
Some people jumped at the sound of there old transfiguration professor and hurried into the hall, others like the Weasley twins went on joking loudly.  
  
"Weasley! Weasley! Into the hall or a detention will be issued," Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"You can't give..." started Fred.  
  
"I assure you that I can, now get moving," she snapped menacing.  
  
Fred and George gave in and headed off; perhaps a few memories came into mind. After a while everyone came into the Hall and chatted. Every house was chatting happily.  
  
A/N: I think that's my longest chapter yet! Wow!!! Okay just a note about Harry and Ron kissing. They were drunk and remember nothing. They will never get together and I shudder if they ever did. I put it in because is kinda helped the story linejiyasa@hotmail.com. I'm not a big fan of Harry/Ron, Harry/Draco or any boy thing for that matter. Buts that just my option. There is a rather good story about Harry/Draco I've read called Alvatas I believe. I can't remember the Author but next chappie I shall put in full details. So sorry if this kiss thing offends anyone, no offence intended.  
  
So review and tell me if you hate, love etc. Don't forget about the beta! 


	2. My towel!

> A/N: Sorry guys I haven't been updating in a while, I've been busy. Doing what you say? Well school (yuck) and VT. Ask me if you don't know what VT is and I will gladly tell you. Well here's the next chapter, hope its okay. I don't like it very much, but hey! I've had most of the chapter written about a term ago, but I couldn't end it. So I have now. Also a quick note to the readers of my other stories, huge writers block or I just can't write them anymore! Just look in my profile for all notes regarding each story. Ummmm shout out at the end. Also sorry if my grammar and spellings a bit off. I have no beta and my sorta beta I believe is off to Norway for the holidays! Soooo yeh! Oh I almost forgot....I'm trying to make this and all my stories as un-Marry Sue-ish as possible, although at times it's hard! Forgive me please!  
  
Disclaimer: NO OWNS!  
  
Return to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter two: My towel!  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with a group of cheerful looking students; everyone stopped talking at once and watched the 'First Years'. The sorting hat, which had been placed there moments ago opened its mouth and began to sing.  
  
'Every 1000 years or so, a year repeats itself. I myself have seen it happen once before, what a wonderful year that was. But I warn you, the year repeats and changes all. Some will never be the same.... Repeating years are grand and fun all the same, but what that you ask? I am going to re-sort you, into different house perhaps? Will I put you in Brave Gryffindor? Whose students are daring and bold. Or sweet Hufflepuff, they who choses friends over all. Or smart Ravenclaw, the quickest and sharpest of the lot. Or Pure Slytherin, a cunning house they be. Slightly scared you'll be if placed in another? Perhaps it's for the better... But no, you stay where you are. All I shall tell you is where you ought have been. Your past, future and all between. So sit down and listen hard.'  
  
The Great Hall burst out in loud applause, cheers and whistles. Professor McGonagall, who kindly clapped, turned on the hall with her usual stern look. At once the noise stopped; then she called out the first name.  
  
'Abercrombie, Euan.'  
  
He was a Gryffindor, Hermione remembered. Either side of her Ron and Harry's stomachs were grumbling. Ron began moaning that he would die with out food and received a glare from Hermione and cold look from Nearly Headless Nick. Finally 'Zeller, Rose' was sorted into Hufflepuff again and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome, welcome! But I am sure you are all starving and wish to eat, so that is what we will do!"  
  
Food appeared in front of them and Ron launched himself at it. Hermione wrinkled her nose and began eating, much slower than her best friends.  
  
"I've forgotten how good this stuff is!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I haven't," muttered Ron and began eating apple pie.  
  
"Are you saying my cooking isn't good enough?" asked Hermione.  
  
The boys looked horror stuck. When they moved into together, Hermione found out that both Harry and Ron were useless at cooking. Harry did have some basic knowledge from his time at Muggle School and cooking for his Aunt and Uncle, but not much. Ron on the other hand was completely useless; Mrs Weasley always made his meals and so he new nothing. It was Hermione who had the ability to cook both magical and muggle ways. When Ginny moved in, they found that she wasn't much better than Harry.  
  
"We arr...." began Harry, but Hermione grinned.  
  
Harry and Ron then understood she was joking. Later on Dumbledore rose in this chair and the chatter died away.  
  
"Welcome! I trust that we all enjoyed our fantastic meal!"  
  
Fred and George gave a cheer.  
  
Dumbledore gave a chuckle, "I think Mr and Mr Weasley's cheer speaks for all. This year will be full of fun and excitements, I'm so glad that most of you could make it. I have come to the understanding that hardly any of you have heard of the repeating year in magical time before you received. Of cause no one alive has seen it; they died many years before hand, and therefore it is believed to be some sort of myth. But surprising enough it was written into magical law and after counting the years, it became certain that the next year (this year) would be indeed a repeating year. As these years are so rare, I have wished to celebrate it in as a memorial year. So I that is why you all have been invited back to the place you so lovingly called home for 7 years."  
  
At the word 'lovingly' all the 5th year glanced over to Draco Malfoy's direction; everyone knew he really loathed Hogwarts. Malfoy had only smirked at all the eyes looking at him; back when they were at school Malfoy would always mutter something against what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"And that brings us to this year," continued Dumbledore, "Please always remember, this is just like school. Each and every one of you must listen to the Professors and take their punishments, do their homework and listen to their words of wisdom. But of cause the year won't be filled with homework, it will have competitions between houses, many more Quidditch matches, duelling, balls and much more. Most of you must be wondering who will be taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson this year?"  
  
A small mumble of yes followed.  
  
"Professor Remus Lupin has agreed to stand in and for when he is unavailable Professor Moody will stand in. Due to other commitments neither is at the Great Feast, but will be here in two days. As I said earlier it is wonderful to have most of you here, but we can't help notice a few missing people. Most of these people have previous commitments this year, or they sadly have died or are in St Mongol's. One of these people who should be here is Cedric Diggory who was murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort in his 7th year. May we all remember him. Also others were killed in the fight for freedom. That brings me to the Head Boy and Girl; we should have 7 sets of Heads this year. But we only have 1 and a half. They are Draco Malfoy of Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy stood up and flashed his famous smirk as the Slytherins cheered around him. Everyone else was clapping quietly.  
  
"And his partner Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."  
  
The Hall erruptured into cheers, claps, calls and screams. It was widely known that Hermione was a much loved Head Girl, just like her Best Friends mother Lily Evens. Hermione was an understanding girl, which did much all her time at Hogwarts. Gryffindor always won many points form her.  
  
Hermione stood up and smiled upon everyone.  
  
"They will be the Heads for this year, but our other Head Girl will be there as well. Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor."  
  
The cheering did not stop. Ginny was just like Hermione and helped Hogwarts a great deal.  
  
"Now it is late and we must go to bed. I ask that our Heads stay behind, including Miss Weasley. Now off you trot to bed."  
  
Everyone began to leave.  
  
"We'll cya in the tower Mione, Ginny," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah good luck with Malfoy," agreed Harry. And they were gone.  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked to Dumbledore as the Hall was emptying, Malfoy was following.  
  
"Welcome back Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "Now this year will have many things involved so that will mean you two will need to organize some things. Oh Miss Weasley I do hope you don't mind making Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy the Heads?"  
  
"Not all Professor, it is a well known fact that Hermione and Malfoy were fantastic Heads errr....most of the time. It would only seem fair to put them as Head Boy and Girl," Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"Very well, you all are excused. I will be talking to you all soon. Miss Weasley you will be staying in the Gryffindor tower, while you two will be in the Head Boy and Girl dorms again. The password is Unity. Goodnight"  
  
Dumbledore left and so did the others. No one spoke until Ginny said Goodnight, then Malfoy spoke up.  
  
"So Granger is this year going to be as exciting as our last year?"  
  
"It depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"How we get along, but I daresay it will be."  
  
Their 7th year had been an exciting one from the very moment they each found out they needed to live and work together. The first few weeks they simply ignored each other, but soon had to talk as the Professor paired them together in classes. They usually got on okay, but everyone now and again a yelling match occurred in their Common Room.  
  
"Unity," they both said together and the painting of the lion and snake opened to reveal the Common Room. The Common Room was a large open room; everything in there was silver, gold, green and red. On each side of the room was a door saying either Head Boy: Draco Malfoy or Head Girl: Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione grinned; it was just how she remembered it.  
  
"Well Granger, I shall bid you good night," smirked Malfoy.  
  
"And the same to you....Draco," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh yes how could I forget, first name status. So goodnight...Hermione," drawled Draco and went off to his room, but turned just before he opened his door, "That is if you won't go visiting me again." He quickly exited.  
  
Hermione gave a yell and stalked off to her door, slamming the door as she went. Back in their 7th year they both were ment to be organizing the ball, but Malfoy decided to leave it up to Hermione instead. He avoided her and ignored her, until Hermione went in to his room armed with her wand.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"If he won't come to me, then I'll go to him," muttered Hermione as she marched across the Common Room to Malfoys room. She pushed the door open and stepped in. Although Hermione had been living with Malfoy for 4 months now, she never went into his room.  
  
The room was large and spacious. In the middle was a huge bed with black covers. Carefully Hermione sat down on his bed, didn't want to crease the perfect sheets now. Hermione then remembered what she was wearing, her uniform that Ginny had altered. Ginny had had enough with Hermione hiding herself away and fixed her uniforms. Shorting the skirts and pulling in the tops, there was no way she could hide now.  
  
'Well here now,' thought Hermione, 'may as well go through with it.'  
  
And she waited until Malfoy came for what seemed hours later. He walked into his dark room and threw down his robe. His jumper was tied about his waits and his tie wasn't done up. The shirt was missing button and hung open. He looked up...  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"ACCIO!" Hermione yelled and Malfoys wand flew into her hand.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Mudblood," shouted Malfoy, "AND on my bed! You are ruining my sheets! Get off, give me my wand and get out!"  
  
"No," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"What!"  
  
"No, I come to talk to you Malfoy."  
  
"Ohhhh a night time visit, never thought you were the type..."  
  
"Don't be stupid, I wouldn't visit you unless I had to. But I need to see you and..."  
  
"See! Sorry Granger I've got a girlfriend..."  
  
"I don't want to date you; I would rather kill myself first. Since you are doing everything to ignore me and not see me, I've decided to come to you."  
  
"I suppose Pansy wouldn't mind one night..."  
  
"To talk about the ball!"  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Sure sure, that's why you're laying yourself on my bed in those sexy clothes."  
  
"I am NOT lying on you bed and this is my uniform, I see nothing sexy about that."  
  
"You don't know me very well do you then..."  
  
"And I wouldn't want to either, now the balls in a month and we need to get started!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
In her room, Hermione stormed around putting her things away. Trust Malfoy to bring that up. By the next day it seemed everyone had heard about Hermione lying on Malfoys bed and waiting for him. There was no doubt Malfoy was behind the rumours, but he had missed some key aspects. So Hermione spent at least 3 days informing the people who had confronted her, that what Malfoy said wasn't all that true. Hermione had decided to make Malfoy pay and told a few people that Malfoy had been too busy fucking his latest fling to worry about the ball. And that she was made herself walk in his room and confront him. What Hermione had said had gotten around the castle like wild fire. The students regarded the incidence as Hermione trying to help the students enjoy a fantastic ball, but the Head Boy was to busy doing his whore to worry. Hermione's braveness to confront the Slytherin King on behalf of her fellow students got her a great deal of respect, and Malfoy was seen as a sex manic.  
  
Hermione laughed openly at this thought; how many times had she caught him doing it with various girls? The boy always had a chick who adored him, but he had his way and then moved on. Suddenly feeling tired Hermione flicked her wand and magically was in her Pj's. She lay down and was asleep within minutes.  
  
DRACO MALFOYS P.O.V  
  
"Well Granger, I shall bid you good night," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"And the same to you....Draco," said Hermione.  
  
She almost called me Malfoy, funny thing.  
  
"Oh yes how could I forget, first name status. So goodnight...Hermione," drawled Draco and went off to his room, but turned just before he opened his door, "That is if you won't go visiting me again."  
  
Draco quickly left after this comment; he knew that Granger wouldn't take it well. And as he thought an angry yell came followed by a slamming of a door. Smirking to himself he set out putting his many and expensive things away. Through out the years after Hogwarts Draco had lived a fairly boring life. His father had died early, leaving him the Master of Malfoy Manor and heir. It was the heirs duty to look after the family name, but not usually so early in his life. But his father was dead and the duty fell to him; Draco had given up his dreams of being an auror. An auror seemed weird for a person whose father was Voldemorts right hand man, but Draco deeply resented the whole thing. But instead he attended boring balls, meetings within pureblood families, keeping the manor in check, seeing to the funds, taking care of his still young widowed mother, making times to meet usually annoying Pure-blooded girls and having a very depressing love life. Being Master Malfoy was a full time job, which bored Draco to all hell. But it was his duty to do it and it had to be done.  
  
Throughout the 5 years Draco had been through hundreds of girls, nothing really had lastest. He wanted to remain on his own, but once again duty called. He needed to produce an heir soon, this annoyed Draco greatly. When his Father was his age he had been married a year. Easy enough for him, poor mother was betrothed to the asshole. Soon Draco began tired and undressed to his green silk boxers. He fell into bed and was asleep.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Draco groaned the sun was in eyes, those cold grey eyes. No need to get up, wait he was ay Hogwarts. School! Shit! Draco sat up and looked at his clock. SHIT! He was late; breakfast was due to start in 5 minutes. He raced out of bed and to the bathroom. In his hurry, Draco had forgotten that he shared the bathroom with a certain Head Girl. Draco ripped off his boxers and stepped into shower.  
  
He was only in there for a minute until the shower door was pulled open to reveal a naked Hermione, who had just screamed.  
  
"MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER!"  
  
Draco had gone into shock; he was staring at a very naked Hermione. And so was he.  
  
"THIS IS OUR BATHROOM," he yelled grabbing a black towel and wrapping it around him.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Hermione took the towel and covered herself.  
  
"Fantastic Mudblood, but notice that now I am naked," Draco spat.  
  
"MY EYES!" Hermione yelled and turned away.  
  
"Your eyes! What about mine!" snapped Draco.  
  
"THEY'RE BURNING! Oh have mercy," cried Hermione, who was now covering her eyes with one hand and using the other to get up the towel.  
  
"Burning Granger, I thought you would have grown up over the 5 years. My thoughts have been proved wrong then, or is it that you have never seen a naked man before," Draco said easily.  
  
Hermione stopped trying to cover her eyes and parted her fingers. Draco smirked.  
  
"Of course I've seen a naked man," snapped Hermione, removing her hands and looking up into the corner of the room, "But never a boy naked before."  
  
If Draco was shocked or cut, he hid it every well and shot back,  
  
"Of course you never have seen a boy naked before, you were the Virgin Queen of Gryffindor."  
  
"Enough of these Malfoy get out," snarled Hermione.  
  
"Touchy Granger," said Draco, who had placed a hand to cover himself down below, "Wouldn't like to catch mudblood germs, I hear it's deadly."  
  
"GET OUT!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Going Mudblood," said Malfoy and left.  
  
"Oh and Draco," said Hermione.  
  
He turned.  
  
"If you think this year I'll be following the rules, you've got it wrong. As this year I'm not studying for anything, so I don't need to keep to the rules. So watch your back."  
  
Hermione finished by flicking her hand and the bathroom door slamming shut.  
  
"DAMN MUDBLOOD!" echoed though out the Heads dorm.  
  
A/N: So what you think? Good, bad, crap? Just review and tell me.  
  
SHOT OUTS!  
  
A.Dee – Thanks for the offer and I'll keep it in mind if Loz can't help me. Loz is my beta sorta. Thanks for your review, Is it really a original story.  
  
hEAtH-LovER – My gee, ur names original! :D I just loved your review! I swear I did!!! Your really sweet in what you said and it means a lot to me, as I really didn't think I was that good. I'll have a look at your stories, I can't remember if I've already have yet. But I'll look again!  
  
luv4-eva – I have written more stuff! I love writing too, but also I don't have the time. sigh  
  
adrianne2 – Your wish is commanded, a new chapter. Thanks!


End file.
